Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Picture
Here, anyone can nominate a picture to be featured on the main page. Use the button below to nominate a picture of your own. type=commenttitle page= preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Picture Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Picture When you nominate, you will be launched into Source Mode, the standard MediaWiki editor. (The default one is the Rich Text Editor.) Replace "(yourusername)" with your username or nickname, and "(uploaderusername)" with the username/nickname of the person who uploaded the picture. If this was you, replace "(yourusername)" with "the uploader" instead. Replace "(filename)" with the name of the picture, including its extension. For example, Wiki.png ("Wiki" being the filename and ".png" being the extension. Do not change anything else in the page. Then click "Save" to submit your nomination. Rules *ANYONE can nominate and vote, including anonymous users. *Voting is to be kept in numbered lists, while comments are to be kept in bulleted lists. Any mistakes in formatting will be corrected. *Do not vote for a picture that you nominated, and don't vote twice or for your own picture. *You can change or remove your vote. *You can't nominate pictures that are solely used to represent a character or alien. It must be fan art, a scene from one of your stories, or something similar. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Picture Requirements' *Do not change the size of the picture as it appears on this page. If you remove the size indicator altogether, it may become too big. *The picture can be an animated GIF file, or any other picture file type permitted to be uploaded. *No videos or other media files are accepted. *The picture must not be blurry, sloppily resized, stretched, cheaply edited, or a mash-up of a bunch of rectangles with limbs in them. *No stolen pictures. Credit the artist, or you're guilty of plagiarism, which is a crime. Previous Winners 2011 *December: Infinite Ek's picture, made by Omi. 2012 *January: Clotle, made by Turu. *February: Neptun's transformation, made by Finnal Anto. *March: KrisTen volume cover art, made by Binkatong *April: Electrolite fighting an Aquadilus, made by ChromastoneandTabby *May: NONE! (facepalm) *June: Hean 10: The Birth of Kanker Poster 3, made by Sci100 *July: Hean 10: The 4 Pieces of the Universe Poster 2, ALSO made by Sci100 __NOWYSIWYG__ Uploaded by Ahmad15 and nominated by himself. 'For' # it's awesome UltimateFan20532 (Wall - Blog - ) 10:05, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' # 'Comments' * Please vote to help me and my Art Service. Ahmad15 (Wall - Blog - ) 15:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) *Can't nominate aliens; only fan art or a scene from an episode. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 11:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Uploaded by Static and nominated by User:Sat90. 'For' #:O Static you are back! I missed you buddy! Anyway awesome sauce photo and epic mayo photo! You got my vote! --Yummy TACO 14:07, July 2, 2012 (UTC) # STATIC, YOU'RE BACK? SWEET! THE POSTER IS AWESOME! I MEAN.... BETTER THEN MINE IN Hean 10. --'Sci100' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC) #He was an awesome person Lego Master (Wall - Blog - ) 22:41, July 2, 2012 (UTC) #looks awesome! UltimateFan20532 (Wall - Blog - ) 08:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' # 'Comments' *Stated with an omnitrix symbol nad came up with this,unbeliveable! Its the new teaser, first look or poster for my Infinty Alien movie : Virus Protcol.--Static is tooooooooo cooooooooooooooooooooool! 12:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Uploaded by Ren10fanman and nominated by himself. 'For' # 'Against' # 'Comments' *Can't nominate aliens; only fan art of a scene from an episode. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs Seriously? ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 11:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Uploaded by Regular Guy and nominated by Regular Guy. Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others 'For' # This is A SUPER EPIC POSTER!!!! Hehehehehehe.... (Wall - Blog - ) 17:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) # Ultimately Perfect! Ahmad15 (Wall - Blog - ) 17:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' # 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Others Uploaded by Lego Master and nominated by the same. 'For' # 'Against' # 'Comments' *This is an image from the first episode of Chris 12, And Then The Time Came. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Others http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120717010840/ben10fanfiction/images/2/20/Service_Logo.gif Uploaded by Skleian and nominated by himself. 'For' # Magister Ahmad, owner of Ahmad 15, At Your Service. 19:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' 1. Well, this is really flashy and slow. :/ Something I don't enjoy TDIfan83 (Wall - Blog - ) 19:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC)TDIfan83 'Comments' *If you think I can't nominate a gif think again, the rules CLEARLY state: "The picture can be an animated GIF file, or any other picture file type permitted to be uploaded." --THE FOREVER KING HAS ARIVED TO HAVE A CRAZY KNIGHT PARTAY!!!!!! 19:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Others